


Bittybone Degrader

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale
Genre: Bitty abuse, BittyBones, Every day we stray further from god, Reader Insert, Reader is gender neutral, Sort Of, tags will be updated as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted to rewrite a bittybone fanfiction I wrote on my older, where the reader violently abuses their bittybones. Well, or at least something of the similar sort.





	Bittybone Degrader

It was interesting to you on how some clearly took mental note of your behaviour, and others didn't. 

You spent your time with every single one you got. Some of them, you planned to gain and develop their trust, then you would play with them when they thought you were most reliable. Others, you just toyed around with them nearly as soon as you got them. The ones that were warier of you when you got them were interesting, as they did have similar personalities and likes, along with dislikes, yet not all of them acted the exact same. However, the ones that trusted you as soon as you got them were sometimes fun, sometimes not. 

The bitties were interesting. Not every single bitty was the exact same, and that's what was interesting, even if they looked alike. Of course, you couldn't get them from the exact same place, as the owners would get suspicious. Most of the time, you'd just try to get your hands on the cheapest, or very rarely plucking them from outside. The ones from the outside were aggressive, they were anklebiters and some could be compared to a quarrelsome and bellicose chihuahua, yet smaller. 

This one, you had gotten him from who-knows-where off of a website (you're pretty sure that isn't very legal since documentation papers and all that, but whatever). They're very common and very popular, and afford (as well as cost for their basic needs) less than an actual chihuahua. Well, I mean, you weren't exactly getting a yappy little anklebiter, you were instead getting a cussy little anklebiter of a skeleton. He was cheap since he was hostile. The only other pet you really have isn't even your own, just a stray cat that you've just succumbed to calling 'kitty' that wanders in sometimes for food (and it would occasionally snack on your bitties or attempt to toy with them when you weren't looking.)

I mean, you didn't torture every single bitty you met. You actually haven't had that many bitties, truthfully. Since they're such small creatures, they do have rather short lifespans, and you did make friends with some. You geniunely did enjoy befriending them, but you usually just ended up hurting the meaner ones for your own amusement and as revenge in a way. A lot of them are very intelligent and rather sophisticated, really. This one was labelled an 'edge' by the website, which is probably not even a breed of its species (were there even really labelled breeds for the bitty species? There's more than just skeletons, but skeletons are all the craze these days.)

He hadn't even tried to talk to you or attempted at all to come out of the tiny box he was in. Sitting there like a grump with his arms crossed and teeth bared, that golden tooth of his glinting against the light on the ceiling. Finally, after another minute or two of watching those little red eyes of his glare up at you, you spoke. "You gonna come out now, or am I gonna have to get you out myself?" 

Of course, his response was "Piss off, you repugnant piece of shit." Aka, you're gonna have to get him out and risk getting your fingers and hand bitten. 

Taking a glance towards the counter and noting that you did have band-aids, you stuck your hand into the box, grabbing him and trying to pull him out as quickly as you can. Sadly, he bit right down onto what you'd like to call your fingercrotch—the flap of skin between your thumb and index finger which made you drop him quite quickly. Damn, that stung. Little asshole bites deep. 

"Sheesh, I was just getting you out of there." Standing up from your crosslegged position on the ground, you took a band-aid from the counter, putting it on the small injury. "Well, you should'a listened to me! I said piss the fuck off!" He retreated back into his box, wrapping the thin napkin around himself. Your only option aould really be is to pick the box up instead, which you did, earning a growl from the angered skeleton. 

"Shut." You barely gave much of a thought to your response, sighing as you rubbed a hand over your face, wandering into your room and carefully setting the box down onto a dresser. "You can..explore or whatever, just don't ruin or break stuff, little man." You moved to settle by the window, not really expecting much of a response other than probably a 'don't tell me what to do'. You looked out of the window since there would be another bitty coming as well. This is the first time you've ever ordered two bitties at one time, this Edge one having come first, and the next one coming who knows when. 

All you know is that you're probably going to need some coffee soon.


End file.
